This invention relates to cooking utensils and more particularly to a utensil having a perforated disc in the bottom of the cooking container for preventing a liquid in the container from boiling over.
A problem with conventional utensils used for cooking foods in liquid form is that occasionally the food overheats and boils over the top edge of the utensil, thereby creating a mess. A common way for preventing such an occurrence is for the cook to carefully watch the food or to lower the heat to such an extent that boiling is prevented, but the rate of cooking is retarded.